


Hazy Shade of Winter

by Nighthood13



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthood13/pseuds/Nighthood13
Summary: I know what you're thinking;Skadi made another decision without planning it through, how did this happen? Well at times you have to be rash to get answers. Long story short, after regaining her memories, her past finally catches up with her and now she's on a path of death and destruction, trapping her back on Asgard in the middle of a war for the throne.(Vol.3 in my GOTG series)





	1. Time, Time, Time, See What's Become of Me

* * *

Over the years there were many things that that Peter Jason Quill knew he’d become. A kickass space cowboy who scored lots of hot women? Check. A handsomely, charming hero who would swoop in and save the day, while winning the girl of his dreams? Also check. He could think of more things but at the moment those were the only two prominent ones that came to mind. His point was that there were many other things he pictured he’d become the moment he was abducted by Yondu all those years ago except one; the last thing he’d ever imagine he’d become was a father, or rather just someone who had to be in charge of a child.

Who was he even? He was in no right responsible enough to be in charge of a life besides his own. He betted even that if it wasn’t for his bad-ass, gorgeous, space princess of a girlfriend, Skadi, he wouldn’t be able to get through the day without setting something on fire. The self-proclaimed Star-lord was many things, but, being domestic was still not one of them.

He would stay up some nights confiding in Skadi, wondering if what he was doing was right. Was he being too tough? Not tough enough? It was hard to tell these days anymore. He felt like he was talking to a wall half the time. It wasn’t until Skadi would kindly remind him that he wasn’t alone, that none of them knew what they were doing but at least they were all doing their best, right?

Peter questioned this nearly every moment of the day, explicitly now as he stood in the doorway, arms crossed against his thick chest, taking a deep breath to try to calm his nerves before he tried to speak again.

“Dude, are you even hearing me right now?” He asked, grabbing his arms tighter, in anger.

Why had he even volunteered to do this anyway? Rocket was two rooms down and ready to jump in with whole _do as I say or else I’m going to smash that tablet_ act that usually did the trick. Peter had far more important things to be worried about, to be getting ready for. But he just had to go in headfirst to try and be the cool one. He should’ve listened to Rocket and let him handle this.

“Seriously, you got to clean your room. It’s a complete mess!” Peter shouted, pinching the bridge of his nose, as he looked around the gawky room again.

Inside, a now teenaged Groot sat on his bed, furiously taping away on his tablet. He was trying his hardest to ignore Peter as he nagged him again, and again; seemingly all day this was the one thing Peter wanted to do. He remembered back when he was a child and how much fun Peter was and now he was nothing but a boring, badgering adult.

“I am Groot.” He mumbled, half wanting Peter to not hear but half not caring if he did.

“Excuse me?” Peter asked, appalled, removing his arms from their crossed position and putting them down at his sides. “I’m boring? I am not boring, man; you’re boring! Don’t side step away from the fact that I need this room cleaned now, the vines are starting to now trail out from underneath the doorway. Just trim them and this whole me having to nag and be _boring_ will end; what else do you need? We’ve bought you at least five different pairs of gardening scissors!”

“I am Groot.” Groot shook his head in disdain.

“You know what is boring? Not doing the dishes when you were told to do them. Or not being able to walk down the hallway because your vines are everywhere!” Peter yelled absolutely annoyed that this kid had the acorns to call him, Star-lord, of all people, a nagging boring old man.

Groot sighed, once again ignoring him and turning back to focus on his game. He worked so hard to get to this level and refused to let Quill make him start all over again. He finally just got his tablet back from Rocket last night after having it been taken away for a week for when he didn’t listen to Gamora when she told him he had to clean the dishes.

Groot didn’t understand why he had to do them; he spent that one particular night at an arcade while they docked on a planet to refuel and restock. He wasn’t even home when they had eaten so why did he have to clean up after them? Gamora tried reprimanding him by saying that he was supposed to be home for dinner but since he was late for his curfew, his punishment for making them all worry and go down to the arcade to find him was to do the dishes.

Groot rolled his eyes as Peter moved deeper into his room and went to stand on the side of him. Letting out a long, irritated sigh, the tree reluctantly looked up at him.

“I am not boring, what’s boring is you rolling your eyes like that at me and making an exasperated sound. When did you become so disrespectful?” Peter now stood with his hands on his hips, hunched over to get closer to his face. He pulled himself back up when Groot moved back to play with his tablet. “Now I know how Yondu felt.”

“Groot,” A stern, yet soft voice entered the room.

Both Peter and Groot looked towards the door both with completely opposite expressions. Peter smirked, eyeing his girlfriend, looking her up and down before looking at Groot as he told him how he was about to get it. Groot wanted to sneer at Peter as the threat left his lips but thought twice about it before he did. He knew at the moment it was in his best interest to keep his mouth shut and his facial expressions clear of any contempt.

“I’m going to pretend that I didn’t just hear you not listening to Peter and we’re gonna agree on you getting this room cleaned now.” The goddess of winter leaned against the doorframe, one hand resting at her side while the other rested on the curve of her hip. “I would hate to go get Rocket and have him lock up that tablet again.”

Groot nodded solemnly, placing the tablet on his bedside table before standing up begrudgingly. Saying that he was going to go get a trash bag and start throwing out the vines he’d been shedding, the teenager slumped his shoulders down as he dragged his feet out of the room. Skadi gave him a loving pat on the shoulder as he walked past her, giving him a sad but stern smile, silently telling him that she understood but that he had to listen to them all.

Once she saw him out of view in the hall she turned to face Peter, now giving him a stern look as well. Peter groaned, knowing that it was now his turn for a talking too. If there was one thing about Skadi that drove Peter up a wall was how quickly she came to Groot’s defense. The tree had her wrapped around his skinny fingers. Peter walked up to her, almost tripping on vines on his way out. Cursing and shaking his foot free he finally reached her.

“Don’t even say that I was too hard on him.” He gritted his teeth at her, before making his way back to their room down the hall.

“You weren’t too hard on him.” Skadi followed him, right on his heels, her voice trailing off as if she had more she wanted to add.

Peter opened their door, moving to their bed and looked at the bags that where placed on top of it. “But?”

“But,” Skadi laughed, closing the door so Groot wouldn’t hear as he walked passed the room to get back to his. “You lose your patience too quickly with him; he’s embarrassed. It’s not his fault, he’s a teenager going through weird tree puberty that none of us know how to help him through. You, Rocket and Gamora just constantly losing your temper and yelling and taking away things from him are doing nothing. His attitude is just getting worse. Just talk to him, listen to him and he’ll talk and listen to you.”

“Since when do you know everything about kids?” Peter shook his head, knowing that she was right.

Again, who was he? He wasn’t a parent and didn’t know the right and wrong ways of doing things. When Groot was young it had all seemed so easy, the pair always being so good with handling the little guy; of course Rocket was also there and super close with him as well. It wasn’t until he became a teenager were they all seemed to struggle with raising their once small adorable tree besides Skadi. She out of nowhere was a natural.

“I don’t, I just think about how I wished to be treated when I was growing up.” She shrugged, moving to stand near him. She hugged his waist from behind, going on her tiptoes to kiss the side of his neck lightly. “Groot still looks up to you, you know. He told me the other day.”

Peter smiled, liking the reassurance that the youngest of them still liked him at least. There were so many days where Peter felt like he didn’t. Peter’s fear was ending up being like his birth father and having Groot hate him for the rest of his life.

Shaking his head, Star-lord turned around in Skadi’s arms so that now she was snuggled up to his chest. He wrapped his own arms around her, pulling her to him tighter, gently swaying them side to side for a second. Putting his chin on the top of her head and giving her another quick squeeze before parting from her, turning back to the bags.

“Are you excited?” He asked her, reaching to put one of the larger backpacks on his back.

“A whole weekend alone with you?” She flared her nostril up at him, faking disgust. “It sounds like a terrible time, why would I be excited?”

“Ha-ha.” Peter rolled his eyes, pretending to find her bad joke funny. He grabbed another bag, slinging it over his shoulder, leaving her the other two to grab.

Peter knew for a fact that she was actually more than excited about this weekend. It’d been four years since the Guardians formed, and as much as the couple loved their family, they did miss their time alone together. It was about a year and a half into them all being a team that the two decided that at least once or twice a year the pair would give themselves a couple of days to go off and do their own thing.

The last year was tough though. There were a lot of planets and people that needed their help and free time was hard to find. The Kree Purists were once again on the rise, gaining more followers from Hala and even other planets. The Guardians were surprised to hear that the Badoon’s had even joined their cause, or at least the Brotherhood did anyway; they all wondered if they’d ever run into their old teammate, seeing that now the Sisterhood had been actively raiding different Kree outposts since the Brotherhood had taken the Kree’s side.

Peter and Skadi almost thought it was godsend when Gamora agreed that they all were exhausted from not only helping Nova Prime take out the Kree, but from all the other crazy jobs that seemed to stumble their way. They were all shocked but didn’t dare complain when Gamora proclaimed that the galaxy could handle a week or so without them.

“I’m just excited of being able to sleep in without being woken up by Gamora for early morning training for the next few days.” Skadi laughed, picking up the rest of the bags, putting Peter’s Zune in his back pant pocket, seeing that he almost forgot it on the bed. “I get why she wants us to be prepared but I don’t know how much more my body can take.”

“Well,” Peter chuckled, opening the door again for them to exit the room. “I don’t think your body is gonna get much rest this weekend if I have anything to do about it.”

“Really Peter?” Skadi exclaimed, laughing loudly at his _dorkiness_ , as she called it. She blushed as well, noting to herself that she was indeed looking forward to that _part_ of their weekend but thought leave it to Peter for being crude about it. “Is that a way to talk to a princess?”

“To my princess it is,” Peter smirked, looking back at her as they made their way down the hall of the Benatar, until they got to the docking bay.

Rocket stood nearby, fiddling with some device in his hand. He looked up at them smugly as he heard them approaching. “Oh well, look who it is? The two lovebirds who just have to go take a vacation while the world is ending. How responsible and noble of our fearless leader and resistant princess.”

“The world isn’t ending, Rocket.” Skadi rolled her eyes at the rodent, knowing that he was somewhat joking but also being serious.

Rocket was just bitter that Gamora was making him still stay on the ship with her, asking him to help work on the new mods Nova Prime wanted to improve the security systems in the prisons they were keeping the Kree Purists in. Her reasoning was that since they weren’t actively on the field they weren’t technically working even though Rocket disagreed completely.

“By all means, we can stay; just make sure you wear really thick earplugs tonight cause I’m not sure how quiet we’ll be,” Peter joked, enjoying the hairy creature’s amused face turn into one of disgust.

“You meat bags are disgusting!” Rocket shouted, moving to open the bay doors for them, ready to be free from them for a few days. “It’s bad enough I’ve already walked in on the two of ‘ya at least five times in the last couple of months doing it in places where you shouldn’t be doing it! It’s called a bed! I know you two have one, use it!” 

Rocket flared his arms around as he spoke. Images of the compromising positions he’d found them in flashed through his mind making him gag as he had thought he’d long erased them. He didn’t understand why they felt the need to do the dirty whenever and wherever they wanted nowadays. Tables were meant for eating, not for…well you know.

“I’ll be here to pick you up first thing in the morning, two days from now and I swear to God that if you aren’t here by then I’m leaving without you!” Rocket warned with a narrow glare.

Peter waved him off, knowing Gamora would never let him leave without them. Grabbing Skadi’s hand, Quill dragged her off the ship eager to get their mini vacation started. They were on Xandar but Rocket dropped them off at one of the planets top tourist spots far away from the capital and the stress that awaited them once their vacation was over. 

The two had been here once before, years and years ago on of job for Yondu. They didn’t have much time to mess around and explore, only being able to hit one bar before they left but neither being able to afford any of the drinks on the menu so they ended up just pit pocketing people instead.

This time was different though. Neither of them were considered criminals and they could actually afford the drinks on the menu; not many, but at least a couple. They could actually relax on this trip and see all the things they couldn’t last time. They didn’t have to fear about being arrested or caught by the guy they were hired to steal from. There was absolutely no way that this trip could lead them to a bad time; there was no way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my returning readers, hello and welcome back! Lol, posting this story with Thor tags pretty much gives away where I'm going with this, which I know some of you have been asking if Skadi will be reunited with her brothers and family. I've been waiting to get to Vol. 3 since seeing Ragnarok in theaters and I can't wait to share my take on it.
> 
> And to any new readers, this is the continuation of a series I've been posting for Guardians so I welcome you to read this! I'd suggest reading the other two books, but if you really don't want to, you might just be a little lost so I'd suggest coming back to this after catching up :)


	2. I've Got Two Tickets In My Pocket

* * *

With being a Guardian of the Galaxy for all these years now, Skadi knew she should be used to the looks given to her by the Xandarian’s; the Guardians did save them all from their doom years ago. They were all practically idolized by the planet’s citizens ever since defeating Ronan and their continuous fight against his followers, and anyone else who threatened the galaxy for that matter. Their constant pointing and jaw dropping stares were something even the likes of Gamora had gotten used to. Though, Skadi couldn’t figure out what it was about this time that made her slightly annoyed at the gawking.

She stood near her and Peter’s bags as he was at the front desk of the fancy hotel their _celebrity status_ got them a room in. Biting her lip, she had been looking down at the Zune in her hands to try and move her attention anywhere else besides the elite citizens of Xandar. She felt more agitated than she should have been as she could hear an elderly woman gossiping about her and Peter with another woman. She couldn’t make out everything they were saying, it was all harmless nonsense but Skadi couldn’t find herself to tune it out even though she easily could be with the device in her hand.

Maybe it was just the heat getting to her? It was Xandar’s summer season after all and Skadi was quick to find out that their summers were hot and her and heat didn’t mix. She could feel the sweat already forming behind her neck and her skin feeling sticky. She’d already braided her hair off to the side as her and Peter walked from the Benatar to the hotel to get her long hair off her neck. She’d braided it like how her mother used to when she was a little girl; two small braids starting on each side of her head that led into one big one resting down her back. 

But no, it couldn’t just be the heat. The Guardian’s had taken jobs on much hotter planets before much to her distain; this was nothing compared to one job they’d taken where it was so hot she could barely form a small snowflake, let alone her normal flurry of ice and snow. At least here the big lobby had fans on the ceilings and artificial air blasting from vents as high as they could.

_Maybe if they closed all the windows and doors the cold air would actually stay in,_ she thought to herself, crossing her arms against her chest as she looked out the wide opens doors and out into the busy street. She looked around, trying to keep her facial expression as calm as possible not wanting to give any reason for Peter to fuss over her in public or even for the public to have any reason to keep gossiping about her.

Skadi was a princess, even though she’d chosen to not go public with it and tell anyone besides the Guardians. Sure some of the Nova Core knew she was from Asgard, due to Prime telling her about her blood being Asgardians and there were others who knew about it as well due to certain people who must’ve overheard that conversion not knowing how to keep their mouth shut. But regardless, she chose not to tell Nova that she was really an Asgardian princess knowing that that news would travel around faster.

Did Skadi want to go back home? Eventually, yes but now wasn’t the time. She wasn’t ready to go back and face everyone she’d left behind. She was still angry at her father for trying to send her off to get married to someone he clearly didn’t research because it wasn’t really even the Spartax King she’d be marrying, it would’ve been Ego. After all these years she still questioned how her father, the supposed all-knowing and powerful King of the Gods was so stupidly tricked by Ego.

It wasn’t even her father she was still angry with, it was also her brother. Loki promised her he’d go back to her and they’d be together in hiding but he never came for her. He’d just left her there with Amora and then all of this happened. Why did he never go after her? Why did no one go after her? Maybe Loki’s spell was just that good and did its job perfectly; maybe they just couldn’t find her and Loki for whatever reason decided to not go back to her. It hurt to think he’d just so easily abandon her.

Peter and the others had questioned her a few times since she regained her memories, asking if she wanted to go back. And every time she’d say that same as before; no. It was a lie, but she’d never admit out loud that she did want to go back. She knew if she did the chances of her being able to leave were slim. Her father would surely punish her for running off and never let her leave.

She had told Peter that when he’d ask her why she didn’t want to go back home, quoting her on how she once said _she’d kill to have chance to find out who she was_. She also said how she didn’t want another Ego, how she didn’t want to chance jeopardizing her friend’s lives by leading them into a situation like that again. She still blamed herself for what happened on Ego no matter how many times Peter told her it wasn’t her fault. It was all a lie, it was her fault. She convinced him to go, didn’t listen to Gamora when she tried warning them and no one could tell her otherwise.

Skadi huffed, looking back to see Peter still locked in conversation with the clerk behind the desk. The clerk was clearly a fan, Skadi figured as she saw Peter reenacting the terrible dance moves he did years ago as he had distracted Ronan. Rolling her eyes, Skadi tried lightening up, knowing that she indeed needed this trip and wouldn’t let her mind overthink and overheat.

Her mind had been overthinking too much lately, the stress of how busy they’d been had secretly been getting to her. Though, it hadn’t been much of a secret anymore and in all actuality it was the whole reason why Gamora came to say they needed a break. The woman had become like an older sister to the Asgardian over the years, each girl knowing the other better than the back of their hand.

Gamora was trained to be overworked whereas Skadi wasn’t, or any of the Guardians for that matter, minus maybe Drax. Regardless each of them handle their stresses in different ways. Peter for example would simply turn on his Zune and get lost in his music, letting all the pressures of leading the team temporarily fade away. Rocket would tinker; he’d keep his mind and hands busy by inventing new gadgets and weapons until he’d knock out at his work desk. Drax would simply train, the only comfort being that he knew he had to get stronger and stronger, until he knew he was strong enough to avenge his wife and daughter.

And Mantis was Mantis, and it was very rare for the girl who could read and alter emotions to ever seem overwhelmed. Everything always seemed so new to her and merely talking to her family would keep her at peace from the crazy galaxy she was finally exposed to. Even Groot, who’d just been allowed back on missions, would just stare at his tablet for hours on end, playing that mind numbing game.

But Gamora noticed how Skadi didn’t really have a way to release her stress; for as long as Gamora knew Skadi she was a bundle of nerves waiting to explode. The only things that she saw that would relax the girl were back when Groot was just a baby and the pair would play together but now that Groot was a grumpy teenager it seemed that the only thing that truly calm Skadi was being able to spend time away from their hectic lives.

In reality, Gamora knew there was no way with everything going on in the galaxy that she should have ever let them take time off but Gamora could see her team burning out. Peter listened to his Zune less and less, Rocket became agitated whenever he had to come up with some new gizmo for a job and Drax would be seen sitting and staring out of portholes into space instead of training. With her team’s spirits seemly being deflated, even Mantis wasn’t her usual cheery self, everyone else’s negative emotions affecting her own mood while Groot had started to rebel against them, acting out with every chance he got.

It was Gamora, who, took it upon herself one morning to suggest them taking time to cool off after a long talk with Skadi. They’d all come home after a rough mission. Aches and moans were heard throughout the ship after the mess they’d just been through. The raid on a Kree outpost hadn’t gone as easily has Nova Prime had suggested it would. Drax and Mantis had taken quite a hit, Drax having jumped in to save Mantis from what could’ve been a lethal blow. They all felt exhausted and defeated, going off to their own ends of the ship to either pout or lick their wounds as the two girls couldn’t get down from their adrenaline rushes.

The moment Mantis had been struck down, the two older woman kicked into overdrive. Gamora hacking and slashing away at every Kree Purist that got in her way. Skadi joined her, hearing Mantis’s cries as the laser wound burnt and stung. Skadi took to the skies, clearing a path for them to escape as Drax, who had been the closet to Mantis scooped the bug lady up and tried to get back to the ship without another scratch. The Kree rained fire on them, swearing to refuse the Guardian’s escape. Between Gamora cutting through the soldiers on the ground and Skadi shattering down a hailstorm on them, the other’s managed to escape the chaos before anyone else got hurt.

The two girls both found themselves up in the cockpit that night, looking out at the stars, at first in silence before Skadi was the first to spark a conversation. She told Gamora how tired she was, but how restless her body felt at the same time as well. She wanted a break and didn’t know how much more her mind and body could handle of all the near death experiences. So, Gamora didn’t fight Skadi when she mentioned how she wanted to go away for just one weekend with Peter. Instead, Gamora agreed, much to Skadi’s surprised.

Skadi was grateful that Gamora agreed about letting her take this trip, even if it was a quick one. She didn’t want the many stares ruining her chance for a good weekend; she refused to let Gamora’s kind gesture be wasted by her sudden bad mood. Placing the Zune in her pant pocket, deciding to stop letting her mind run wild, she moved to sling her backpack over her shoulders as two workers came by with a trolley to bring their bags up to their room.

She smiled at them in thanks, moving to go stop Peter’s bragging so they could finally go get some food like they planned to once he checked them in. Turning on her heels swiftly, she stopped, something or well rather someone catching her eye. She was pretty sure her mind was playing tricks on her and shook her head, quickly looking back to Peter, seeing how he was finishing his conversation and looked as if he was going to start walking over to her.

Looking back behind her, the figure was gone, causing her to blink rapidly now fully convinced her mind had been playing tricks. Letting out a soft grunt and pinching the bridge of her nose, she shook her head.

“Hey, sorry I took so long.” Peter’s voice approached her, causing her to drop her hand to her side. He tilted his head to the side at her, wondering why she looked like she had a migraine and a half when she was perfectly fine before he left to go check them in. “You okay?”

“Ugh, yeah,” She somewhat groaned, holding her stomach as it growled. “I think I’m starting to see things; I thought I just saw-, never mind I’m seeing things. It must be the heat and that I’m starving.”

She tried playing it off, looking back to where she thought she had seen him, her brother she’d just been stuck thinking about. Confirming that he wasn’t actually there, she looked back at Peter expectantly waiting for him to agree to head out for food. 

Peter looked at her puzzled, following her line of sight and saw no one standing there either. She’d shrugged her shoulders as she told him it was nothing, reaching out for him to grab her hand. Intertwining their fingers, she began to pull him away from the lobby, wanting to desperately get out of the watchful eyes and eat something.

“We’re going to that seafood place Dey told us about, and you’re paying.” She told him matter-of-factly, swinging their hands up and down slightly as they walked out to the busy streets.

Peter chuckled, knowing that he would’ve paid either way but loved how adorable and happy she currently looked as she began listing off the menu of things she wanted to try. He led her up to the other side of the street, remembering what restaurant Dey had told them about a few months back. Skadi continued to ramble on, talking about all the other things she planned for them to do while thinking about the giant platter of food she was going to make Peter get for her. She ignored the slight nagging in the back of her head, easing it away with conversation as they made their way into the crowded streets.

_Loki wasn’t there; no one was there,_ she kept repeating in the back of her head.


	3. I Always Thought That I'd See You Again

* * *

Waking up the next morning was something both Skadi and Peter were not looking forward to doing. They were both exhausted from the day and night previous and intended to sleep in as late as they could. Though having getting back to their hotel room at the late hours of the night and not actually going to sleep until the early hours of the morning, they’d forgotten to close the blinds and now they found themselves groaning as the bright light woke them up.

Peter rolled over, trying to shield his eyes in his pillow, pulling the blanket with him. Skadi groaned as the blanket was ripped from her and her bare body was now exposed. She rolled over onto her stomach, trying to snatch the blanket back from Peter but he held on tightly, now using it to cover his head. The princess sat up grasping the covers tighter, successfully pulling them off of him and onto her.

Peter let out a louder groan than she did, mimicking her almost. He rolled over onto his side in order to lift the blanket and let himself back underneath it. She pushed him back with her butt, not allowing him in. Peter looked offended, ignoring the fact that he’d just denied her access from it seconds ago.

“Why do you do this?” He questioned, mumbling as he was still drowsy.

“Go shut the blinds.” She ordered, pointing a finger out from underneath the blanket, pointing him to the direction of the open blinds. “I command you,”

“But I have no clothes on, people will see me.” Peter tried to excuse himself from moving, sinking deeper into the mattress.

“We’re on like the top floor.”

“There are ships flying around,” Peter grumbled, slowly sitting up and knowing that he’d find no excuse for her to buy. Walking towards the window in his birthday suite, he closed the blinds, dramatically sighing at he did so, letting the room grow darker. Turning back around, he noticed Skadi peering out from her mountain of blanket and stared at him intently. He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, totally catching her checking him out.

“You have a nice bum.” Skadi said in a small voice, not even denying it once she knew she was caught.

Peter smiled, not from accepting the compliment, even though he did, but he smiled because he was happy at how peaceful it had been with just the two of them. They grew accustomed over the years of always hearing the others off and about the ship, never being truly alone. It was nice to be able to share a soft, playful moment with her without hearing Rocket shouting about something off in the background or Drax’s bellowing laugh.

He watched her push herself back to his spot on the bed, lifting the covers, welcoming him back on the bed. He took her spot, laying down on his back, closing his eyes to go back to sleep. He reopened them though when he felt her shift and move to straddle him. He groaned, not in a tired way but an excited one. He loved morning sex even if it was rare that the two would have time for it; it was lazy but had a different kind of passion to it. He’d thought they’d worn each other out last night but apparently Skadi was still up for more.

It wasn’t until hours later, after the two showered and got ready for the day, did the pair venture back out to the town. Both of their stomachs were growling as they hadn’t really eaten since they went to that restaurant for lunch yesterday. Afterwards they’d gone to explore the town some more, hitting some shops and Skadi even managed to convince Peter to go to an art museum. When the sun began to disappear the pair went back to their rooms and changed before going bar hopping, until after hours and both having a decent buzz, Peter more than Skadi, the pair went back to their room.

The two settled on having some street food for lunch, the grease helping Peter’s hangover. As they ate the fried foods they walked towards the pier, watching the fishing ships docking and the airships flying about. It was still hot out, Skadi settling on wearing some shorts and a black tank with a long mesh sleeved shirt over it. Her blonde hair, being the longest it’d ever been was braided again, the heat making it frizzy it she had it any other way.

She took another bite, looking at Peter again happily. It was weird seeing him without his jacket; he wore it everywhere but he’d be dying if he wore it now. He just settled for a dark blue shirt that hugged his body perfectly and his regular pants and boots combo. She’d questioned that with even that on she didn’t know how he wasn’t dying, but Peter was firm when he said that he wasn’t a shorts guy. Skadi noted how she was still sweating and she was wearing shorts. She also noted how she’d make him pay for her to get them something cold to snack on after this.

Letting out a content sigh, Skadi finished up her meal, saying how she’d be back so she could go get said treat, eying an ice cream stand not too far from them. Peter nodded at her, still eating his as he leaned against the railing of the boardwalk. Skadi quickly made her way to the stand, reaching it in no time. She bit the side of her thumb as she read the different flavors as she suddenly got a weird feeling of being watched. She figured it was just people who recognized her and tried to shake it off as she focused on the menu.

Eventually she decided, taking a giant lick out of the fruity dessert as she handed the man the unit’s for it. Turning around to make her way back to Peter, she felt that feeling again, her eyes darting from side to side. Everyone around her appeared to be doing their own thing, children were playing in the grassy area nearby, adults walked the pier and everyone seemed to be paying her no mind. Wiping her sweaty palm on her shorts, she walked back towards Peter a little more hurriedly.

From the corner of her eye though, she could see someone approaching her, almost speed walking to reach her. She felt them nearly directly behind her as she was about to react. Instincts kicking in, Skadi wiped her head followed by her body around, ready to tell whoever this was off. Just as she did this whoever was tailing her, grabbed her arm, gently. They jerked her backwards causing her to drop her treat to the ground. She let out an angry growl, making a fist with her hand and winding it back to connect it to his face.

“Well aren’t you a hard girl to find?” a blonde, goateed man smiled, warmly at her.

Skadi instantly recognized him, her harsh demeanor dropping as she looked the man up and down in shock. There was no way he was really here? She had to be delusional. But she could feel his hand gripping her upper arm tightly and she could hear him breathing, and see the slight breeze moving his hair about.

“Fandral?” She squeaked, a soft smile creeping up to her lips. The man smiled in response, releasing his secure grip and replacing it with a tight hug. Reality hit her as she returned the hug, nearly crushing herself against his chest, gasping out “You’re really here!”

“Of course I’m really here,” He chuckled, letting her go before looking her straight in the eyes. “We’re here to take you home.”

“We’re?” Skadi tilted her head, realization hitting her hard. “Home?”

“Excuse me, am I missing something here?” Peter’s asked, walking towards them, long dropping his food on the ground after seeing the man grabbing Skadi. “Who are you?”

Fandral looked between the two, somewhat offended that the mortal didn’t know who he was. He offend forgot when venturing outside of the nine realms people weren’t familiar with Asgardians. He looked to Skadi before back at Peter,

“Fandral of the Warriors Three; I’m here to take the princess home now, as if it was any of your concern to begin with.” His posh voice sounding like nails to a chalkboard to the Guardian as he spoke.

Fandral turned back to Skadi, putting an arm around her back, beginning to move to lead her away from the mortal. She drug her feet into the ground, ruining the grass as she fought back from him. Fandral stopped, confused as to why she was preventing him from taking her back to Asgard. He looked at her questionably as she released herself from him and moved to stand near Peter. The mortal grabbed her hand and took a step in front of her, coming almost chest to chest with Fandral.

“The lady stays here, Fandral from the Warriors of No One Cares.” Peter hissed, putting on his best mean face, letting his voice go deeper than normal.

“Are you preventing the princess from returning home?” Fandral pushed his chest up against Peter’s, pushing him a step back. “I will slay any person who threatens the crown”

“I ain’t threatening nothing ass-hat, I’m just not letting you take her away.” Peter snapped back pushing Fandral back himself with both hands, letting go of Skadi for a second.

He felt a pang in his chest, it beating quickly as all he could think about was punching this guy straight in the face for laying a hand on his girl. Who did this asshole think he was? Just walking up here and thinking he could take her away from him so easily. He wouldn’t have it.

“You aren’t a smart one are you?” Fandral smirked, chuckling at the mortal.

Confused as to why the guy with the stupid mustache would say that he moved backwards to get Skadi again and get them away but before he could reach her, he heard her scream out in annoyance, causing Peter to wipe around to see what happened. Behind him, stood a big man, he was around the same height as him but his was, _um_ , well a lot rounder around the belly area. He had picked up Skadi, propping her over his shoulder as she hit his back, screaming at him to put her down.

“Volstagg put me down this instant!” Skadi barked in frustration, not wanting to hurt him but would if he didn’t listen to her.

“You could never hurt me, little one.” The redheaded, bearded man bellowed, ignoring Peter’s death glare and began walking away.

“Hey!” Peter shouted, moving to grab his blasters but realized he left them on the ship. He cursed, reaching into his pocket to call the others for backup. As he was about to hit the call button, Fandral hit him against the back of his neck with the hilt of his sword, knocking him down to the ground. Peter laid still, wanting them to walk away and play dead as they did. When he knew that they were no longer paying attention to him he reached back for the fallen communicator and called the Benatar.

“What is it Quill? Aren’t you busy making goo-goo faces with-,”

“I need you guys here now!” Peter shouted, standing up, earning Fandral’s attention. “Bring me my blasters so I can blow this guy sky high!” Peter said, before sending them their location and shoving the device in his pocket. Peter charged at the Asgardian, knowing that he’d kick this dude’s ass even if he didn’t have his blasters.


	4. I Won't Make It Any Other Way

* * *

Skadi puffed, knowing that Volstagg wasn’t listening to her as she pleaded with him to let her go. He just kept walking, apologizing and saying that he was just doing what the All-father commanded him of doing. She could also see Fandral stopping to fight Peter, unsheathing his sword, causing her to pound her fist against Volstagg’s back harder, actually earning a groan of surprise from him.

“Don’t make me hurt you!” She gave him once last warning. “Let me down now!”

“Again, I’m sorry princess, I’m just following orders.” He said, frowning as he reached an open area of the park. “Skurge open the-,”

Volstagg didn’t get to finish his sentence as he cried out in pain. Skadi had formed a sharp shard of ice from behind his back, reluctantly jabbing it into his shoulder blade. She didn’t want to but she knew she had to harm him and without the use of his arm he wouldn’t be able to swing his axe or do much fighting. She squirmed out of his grasp, pushing him backwards with a strong force, digging deep into her muscles and using as much of her Asgardian strength that she could.

As he stumbled backwards, grasping his shoulder in pain, he looked up to give her a somewhat proud smirk. She gave him a confused sneer as a response. He had always rooted for her to be trained in combat and to see her still on her toes made him amused instead of angry at her stabbing him. She didn’t give him much more time to think though, sending another ice shard towards Fandral, aiming for his hand as he was about to swipe down on Peter.

Fandral hissed as it was skimmed against his hand, not impeding into his skin but grazed over it. He looked back at her with a smirk, feeling the same way Volstagg felt; impressed. The princess seemed to have grown into the warrior she always wanted to be as a child and was apparently not going with them without a fight. What was it with the children of Odin doing stupid things for mortals?

Peter took one of the Three Musketeers distracted state and swatted the sword out of his hand, causing it to fall a few feet away from them. Peter ignored the citizens gathering at a safe distance, eager to see the new _villains_ the two Guardians were fighting. He landed a quick punch to Fandral’s face, smirking as the Asgardian looked somewhat shocked at the mortal’s actions. He wiped his hand against his bottom lip, surprised to see that he managed to draw a little blood. Smirking once again, he faced his fist.

“So hand to hand then?” Fandral taunted, throwing his own round of punches at Peter.

Peter was no Gamora, but Yondu made sure he could fight. Could he stand up and go face to face with a trained Asgardian warrior? Peter would soon find out; he’d faired pretty decently against Gamora who was trained by Thanos himself so this guy couldn’t be that tough.

Skadi ran past Volstagg, or well tried to as the man swept her up in her arms and held her against his chest. She squirmed and jerked her body around, trying to free herself. The stab wasn’t enough to stop him, as he’d been stabbed by far worse than a small ice dagger. She hissed as he once again apologized to her, begging her to not make this hard for herself. She refused to let them take her, using the dirtiest trick she remembered Yondu teaching her.

Volstagg grunted as she kicked him hard in the groin, choking out, “Who taught you that?

“The Ravagers,” she responded, dealing him the same hit again, this time also being able to push his arms off of her. She flew up into the air, giving him a swift kick in the face on the way up. “Now, leave because I am not going back to Asgard.”

Skadi’s warning wasn’t heard as she noted that Volstagg and Fandral weren’t alone. She let out a flabbergasted sound as she saw the last member of the Warriors Three, Hogun approaching them, heading towards Peter and Fandral. She knew that her boyfriend would barely stand a chance without his blasters against Fandral, let alone Hogun. She swooped down towards them, grasping Peter with her hands, hooking her arms under his armpits and nearly giving him whiplash as she flew them away from the three as quickly as she could. 

She only got so far before she felt something wrapped around her feet, causing her to drop from the air, along with Peter. They both landed to the ground with a thunk, Skadi landing on top of her boyfriend before being forcefully dragged backwards from whatever was wrapped around her ankles. She looked backwards to see it was a rope with a ball like weight tied to the end of it, making it lock in place around her. Skadi followed the trail and saw that it was Hogun who’d been holding it. He’d stopped dragging her, letting the Warriors Three make their way towards her. She didn’t hesitate, forming a knife out of ice and started to hurriedly cut the rope. It wasn’t cutting fast enough, causing her to curse out.

Peter snapped out of his daze from falling. The Terran looked around, seeing her stuck and quickly jolted up and raced towards her. He cursed out himself, wondering what was taking the others so long. He crouched down beside her once he reached her, thanking himself for always carrying a pocket knife on him. In one short swoop he cut her free of the restraint, taking her hand and pulling her up. The two started running, heading towards the busy streets hoping to lose them in the crowds. It felt just like the old days, with them running away to avoid being caught after stealing something; this city was just bad luck apparently.

Peter held onto her hand tightly, determined to not lose her in the crowds, not caring that he rudely was pushing them through it. He wasn’t about to let them rip her away from him. Skadi and Peter ignored the shouts of the citizens as they pushed them out of their way, using them almost as a shield in hopes of the Three not being able to reach them. They’re breath was heavy, the minds racing and their nerves were erratic.

“Stop!” Skadi shouted, causing Peter to look back to her, unsure why she’d shouted.

Skadi jerked him back without another word, causing him to stumble to stand towards the back of her, confused and angry that she made him stop running. She forced him to let go of her hand, raising her own and quickly formed a barrier of thick ice in front of them from the ground up a few feet just as a woman leapt down from a surrounding building. Skadi had been looking around, even looking above to see if help was on the way and had seen the shadow of the woman running above on the rooftops. Her sword was drawn and would’ve sliced through Peter if Skadi hadn’t pulled him back. The woman grunted as the sword hit the ice, causing it to crack only slightly.

Holding one hand up to keep the barrier strong, Skadi used her free hand to push Peter back onto the ground before using it to smash through the ice and shoot a blast at the woman. The woman was thrown backwards but quickly got up, charging back at Skadi. The princess barely dodged the strike to her head the woman had swung her way. Instead the sword swiped right through her braid, cutting her hair. The braid came apart, her hair now messily resting unevenly at her shoulders. Peter gaped at the close call moving to grab Skadi but was once again pushed by her harder back. Skadi formed another, thicker barrier, knowing the woman did that purposely. She’d never aim to kill, just aim to push Skadi to her limits.

“Sif stop! Please listen to me,” Skadi pleaded, dodging another hit, but lead her away from Peter.

Peter wanted to go after them but saw that he now had his own issues to deal with; he’d noted the Warriors Three pushing their way through the sea of people, the woman having given away their position. The crowd of people parted like the red sea, knowing that something was up after realizing that the Star-lord and Skadi were the two running through the streets. Peter now stood in direct view of the Three. Gulping as he saw the stupid mustache man smirking at him, tauntingly. Peter simply clenched his fist knowing that he’d fight his hardest regardless of the odds.

Skadi gasped as the hilt of Sif’s sword was jammed into her stomach, causing her to lose her breath. She staggered backwards, tripping over her own feet as Sif swiped her sword down towards them. Sif wore an amused smile, knowing that she was being harsh but the girl deserved it after giving the boys a hard time. Sif was confused as to why the girl didn’t want to go with them. When the All-Father called them into his throne room this morning and told them that after all these years he’d finally found his daughter, Sif was the first to eagerly offer to go retrieve her and bring her home. She was ecstatic and couldn’t wait to see the princess, but now she was just confused at why she was making such a fuss with them.

“Sif, please I don’t want to fight you.” Skadi pleaded as she landed on her bottom in a huff. “Let me explain-,”

“There is nothing to explain,” Sif said, retracting her sword knowing that the girl wouldn’t fight her any longer. Skadi knew that she’d stand no chance against her; Sif was the one who taught her everything she knew about combat back on Asgard. “We are here to finally bring you home, why do you resist?”

“Because I can’t just leave!” Skadi said sadly but forcefully, trying to get her to see reason. “I can’t go back home, I’m happy here, I don’t want to go back.”

“You sound like a child. You can’t just push aside your duties, you’re father misses you so much, so much has happened since you’ve been gone.” Sif nearly shouted. Skadi had no idea how much her people needed her.

“My father doesn’t miss me, he wanted to send me off!” Skadi barked, standing up quickly, feeling herself grow irritated. In her anger she shot out another blast, Sif easily moving aside from it.

“I do not lie. You’re all he has left, you must come home!” Sif pleaded, moving to sheath her sword, but she heard the sound of one being unsheathed from behind her and quickly tossed her body around.

Skadi was too distracted by Sif’s words to have even noticed the green assassin sneaking up behind Sif. She watched as both of their swords clashed, both locked in a narrow stare down. Gamora let out a yell, pushing Sif back with her sword. The Asgardian warrior was intrigued, wondering who this woman thought she was, attacking an Asgardian and thinking she’d get away with it with her life. Rolling her eyes, Gamora didn’t let Sif have the chance to fight back, already swinging her sword at her again.

Skadi watched as the two were now locked in battle, both woman being evenly matched. She turned to look back at Peter knowing that Gamora could handle Sif on her own. The princess smiled when she saw that Peter was okay. In fact, he was more than okay. Rocket and Drax stood near him, Mantis and Groot staying on the ship as they called the Nova Core for backup. The small raccoon threw Peter his blasters before reaching to grab his own big gun from his back. Drax was the first to run off into action after Peter twirled his blasters in his fingers, making sure to tell Fandral that they were in for it now.

Drax bellowed, gripping onto his knives tightly as he charged at Volstagg, determined to take down the biggest of the three. He was surely the only one qualified to handle such a person. The two heavy weights met, Drax swiping his knives out, nearly slicing his neck. But Volstagg saw that move coming, along with most of the Destroyers moves. The grey tattooed man was a strong opponent, Volstagg would admit but he was also a predictable one. He grabbed the axe that was resting down at his hip, swiping it up as well, narrowly missing the Destroyer’s stomach.

“So you couldn’t keep yourself out of trouble could ya’?” Rocket shouted, shooting like a manic towards Hogun and Fandral, forcing the two Asgardian’s to take cover behind a food venter stall. “Ya’ welcome by the way for coming and save your sorry ass.”

“Really not the time,” Peter hissed, letting loose on the stall Fandral was hiding behind, wanting to make this asshole pay. “Keep firing, I’m gonna get Skadi to the ship and we’re getting the hell out of here.”

Rocket nodded as Peter moved to go grab his girlfriend and head to the Benatar. He was surprised though to see her making her way towards were Fandral and Hogun were hiding. He blinked, watching her walk into the range of fire without a care in the world. Rocket stopped firing as he noticed as well, cursing at her to get out of the way. She ignored him though, as she let her eyes slip into the back of her skull, letting them glow as she felt power rushing through her veins.

Fandral came out from his hiding spot first, stating out loud how he wouldn’t hurt her, she just had to come with them. Smirking as a reply, Skadi felt cold as she raised her hands up towards the sky, a harsh wind beginning to blow around her. The stalls around the area were nearly blown away and the onlookers were slightly pushed back from the force. Lifting herself up from the ground, she jetted towards him in a blink of an eye, shoulder checking him to the ground with such a force, Fandral felt that it had been her eldest brother who dealt it.

Hogan moved to grab her while her back was to him but she reacted to fast much to everyone’s shock. She gripped his arm just as it was about to reach her own, using the momentum to fling him backwards into Volstagg. Interrupting the fight between Volstagg and Drax, Hogan knocked the redhead down to the ground in a heap. 

Letting herself fall to the ground, cracking the pavement where she landed, she shot out ice through the crack. It trailed towards each of them, freezing them in their spots. Skadi made it so the damage wouldn’t be permanent but they wouldn’t be moving anywhere anytime soon. Her actions caused Sif to become distracted, cursing that her fellow warriors let themselves be captured so easily, but at the same time raised her eyebrow at Skadi’s work.

Sif hissed soon after, her disappointment towards them was quickly felt about herself as she felt her sword be torn out of her grasp by the green woman. She looked up to see the woman holding her sword with one hand while pointing her own close to her neck. Raising her hands up in defeat, Sif surrendered just as she saw ships and what appeared to be officers rushing to them from the sky and ground.

“Who’s the dumb one now?” Peter taunted Fandral, walking over to him.

“That would still be you,” Fandral rolled his eyes right back, slightly shivering.

Peter glared at him, letting him have the last word since the Nova Core were here and already heading towards them. Peter moved out of the way, allowing one of the Officers to place cuffs and a collar on Fandral. Smirking, Peter watched as Skadi allowed her ice to melt once they were all ready to be transported to the holding cells. He saw how her face looked conflicted as her eyes followed her old friends being led away.

“You okay?” He asked her, putting an arm around her waist. Pulling her to his side and giving a short but sweet kiss to her forehead, Peter looked down at her with a soft smile, “They won’t be able to take you away now.”

Skadi frowned, freeing herself from his hold without a word. She walked past her friends and straight towards the Nova Officers sealing her friends up in the back of a transport ship. Asking to be able to ride with them so that she could be there with them as they were booked. The officer, not knowing the full situation agreed, knowing it was better to not say no to a Guardian of the Galaxy.


	5. Tell Me Why Everything Turned Around

* * *

It’d been a week since the Warriors Three and Sif were captured and arrested by the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Nova Core. They’d been forced to stay in the high security cells in the Nova base at the Xandarian capital. At first they were all unsure on how to handle them, the Nova Core never having arrested Asgardians, besides Skadi, before. The Asgardians surprisingly seemed well behaved, not giving their guards a hard time besides calling them all weak mortals.

The Guardians soon found themselves being put to work by Nova Prime. They were back at it, planning a new mission after Nova Prime revealed that their spies found the last few outposts of the nearly defeated Kree Purists. Gamora soon found herself, Peter and Rocket spending hours upon hours in Nova Prime’s war room with her top generals and lieutenants going over strategies.

Skadi didn’t sit in on them, having never really doing so ever anyway to begin with. Instead she opted on spending her days down in the cells, watching the Asgardians from the security deck. Mostly she’d be alone but after the first few days she found herself being joined by Drax, Gamora wishing to be able to go herself but was unable to, so she prompted the Destroyer to keep an eye out on the girl. Even before Gamora had, Peter had pulled him aside one morning, asking to go along with her as well, seeing as with him being the leader of the Guardians he couldn’t get out of Nova Prime’s constant meetings. As a member of this family, a duty the Destroyer took quite seriously, he knew that he’d have to take it upon himself to watch over her even before Gamora or Peter had approached him.

At first she wanted to be alone, annoyed as he just stood quietly next to her for hours. He’d never speak just stand there, eyes drilling into the screens as he too watched every movement the prisoners made. It wasn’t until today, a week after the four had been locked up did Skadi say something to the Destroyer.

“You don’t have to be here, you know?” Skadi rolled her eyes as he just grunted as his response, his arms still crossed against his chest. Skadi shook her head, not understanding why he still stood with her every day. “Then, why are you here?”

Drax merely shrugged, barely giving her a second glance as she turned in her chair to get a better look at him. He continued to be silent, driving a nerve in Skadi. To him, it was quite obvious as to why he was here and he didn’t understand how she couldn’t see that. They were all worried about her ever since the Asgardians tried snatching her up. She hadn’t really said much about it, but they all knew she was terrible at keeping things bottled up for too long.

Skadi moved her attention back to the screens, deciding to not let Drax distract her anymore. She didn’t understand why he had to be so frustrating sometimes. Letting out a drawn out sigh, rubbing her forehead roughly, she could feel another headache coming on.

She mumbled, “Okay, don’t answer that then.”

Drax laughed, finding her amusing. She had always needed constant confirmation and direction for everything he had learned over the years. She could never just let things be and see what happened. Drax on the other hand had no problem with sitting and waiting, not needing everything spelt out to him. He could pick up easily on why people did the things they did.

His laughter died down shortly, growing serious again. He shifted slightly, letting his arms rest down at his sides as he turned to face her now, “I am here because we are family.”

Picking up on what he meant from that, Skadi smiled sheepishly, feeling slightly bad for being so short with him. It was true, they were family and she knew in the back of her head that that was why he was here, but without verbal confirmation it drove her mind crazy. She should’ve known though as Drax had become a short of father figure to almost everyone in the Guardians. It was in his nature to be fatherly, and Skadi could only imagine how great of a father he was too his daughter years and years ago. He was always there for them in their times of need.

When rumors began to spread a while ago about Gamora’s father beginning to stir about in the galaxy again, Drax stood up with her at night, letting her eventually open up and vent to him when she got comfortable talking about it out loud. And there was when Peter finally accepted his advice on relationship stuff, granted a lot of it was terrible but some of it was surprisingly pretty good. And without Drax, they all doubted Mantis would’ve integrated well into life in space. Drax knew how to explain how things worked to her in a way that she could understand, whereas everyone else kind of would just get frustrated and give up.

“I just don’t know how they found me,” Skadi groaned, knowing that it’d be best to talk about her thoughts. Drax was the perfect person to talk to. He wasn’t like Peter and Gamora were they’d instantly get worried and fret over her like she was some fragile thing. Drax was a good listener and he was harsh in a sense were he had no filter so what he’d say was always true.

“After all these years, why now? Why not a month ago? A year ago or when I first got my memories back or even before that?” Skadi questioned, placing a hand on her hip as she motioned to the screens. “And yesterday, I saw my brother. I thought I was seeing stuff because I was hungry but come on, I think I see him and not even like twenty four hours later these guys show up?” She looked at him, with wide eyes, huffing in frustration.

“And Sif, she said something. She said my father miss’s me, which for one, is a lie. I was a constant nuisance to him as a child. I never listened, I was worse than my brothers. I drove him so crazy he was so eager to get rid of me that he was just willing to send me off to someone he didn’t even know!” Skadi spat bitterly, knowing that she’d never let that go. Continuing on with her rant, Skadi shook her head, pointing at the screen that showed Sif. “But Sif, she said I was all my father had left which makes no sense to me. I’m not all he has, he has my brothers, my mother unless-, I don’t want to even begin to think what she meant by that.”

“Ask them,” Drax said simply, after taking a moment to think about what she told him. He didn’t see what the issue was. Whenever Drax wanted to know something, he’d ask and most likely get an answer. He looked to her, “They are right there.”

“I know, but-,”

“This is not a matter about buts,” Drax cut her off, his deep voice echoing in the room. “If this is troubling you as much as I can see it is, you must take the situation into your own hands and do what you feel is right. When my wife and daughter had been taken away from me, I did at first dwell on buts for far too long before I saw that I had to seek out their killer and avenge them. ” Drax spoke with an even tone, causing Skadi too watch him seriously.

“I don’t want to go down there though,” She almost whined, not wanting to admit that she was afraid of whatever awaited her if she went down. If she could just ignore it a little longer, then everything would stay the same, right? .

“I shall go with you then.” Drax smiled at her. Without another word he began to head towards the door, not really giving her a chance to say no. “I will be right behind you.”

Drax had been standing closely behind her, true to his word, as Skadi quickly found herself standing at the door leading into the cells. The walk down there had been nothing but a blur, her heart racing and pumping that she was sure even Drax could hear it from his place in front of her. She could barely hear what he said to the guards, but whatever threat he made worked, seeing that the Nova Officers were letting them walk into the cell block without question.

Drax took a step behind her, letting her go in first as the doors slide open. The swish of the doors gained the attention of the Asgardians in the cells inside alongside with snapping Skadi out of the haze she found herself stuck in once again. Trying her best to put her brave face on, she held her head up high, not caring if she would buy the fake confidence more than the others did. She walked deeper into the room, her heavy boots clanking against the floor, having changed in her normal attire now that they were in the capital and their artificial air worked ten times better, surprisingly.

She stopped when she was in the center of the room, Drax staying off to the side to give her the space she needed but also give her the support she needed as well. Her mouth felt dry as she tried to figure out what she wanted to say first. She hadn’t even given herself time to think of where to start, as Drax had to quickly lead her out of the room without a second thought. Turning to face Sif, knowing that she had always more so been the leader of the group even if the Three would never admit it.

“How did my father find me, now?”

“We are not sure,” Sif spoke, softly as she moved closer to the bars to speak to her closely. She eyed the Destroyer, wanting him to leave the room so she could speak to her princess privately but figured he was the only reason why she was down here, after a week of them being here and decided to not press that matter for now.

“He called us to the throne room at first daylight and told us he’d finally found you. He then sent us to this planet by the Bifrost. He tasked us to bring you back home but you didn’t make that easy for us.” Sif smirked, letting her show her pride. “You’ve grown stronger over the years. I didn’t expect you to be able to take them down. Granted, I can’t be too impressed for you still couldn’t defeat me, letting that green woman cut in.”

Skadi smiled softly at Sif’s compliment turned minor insult. She turned to face the Warriors Three, apologizing for fighting them. “You don’t understand though, I can’t go back. I have family here now, I have a job to help defend the galaxy. I can’t just go back home and play dress up, go to stupid parties, and get married off to some asshole of my father’s choosing. So much has happened and I just can’t leave.”

“Much has happened on Asgard as well, princess.” Fandral piped up, sitting up from his cot. He moved to the edge of his cell as she turned to face him. “Asgard needs its princess.”

“Asgard has two princes, it’s been doing fine without me all these years,” She rolled her eyes; Fandral had always been one for dramatics. His eyes widened, darting to his comrades as her words apparently caused an unease between the four Asgardians. Skadi eyed them all unsettled by their response or lack thereof. “Asgard is fine, right?”

“A lot has happened since you’ve been gone, it might be better if we spoke privately,” Sif spoke up, motioning her eyes to Drax.

Skadi narrowed her eyes at her, her nerves growing as she thought of every worse case scenario of what could have happened back at home. Her heart raced as she turned to Drax knowing that she would break down if he wasn’t here. Well, on second thought she felt like she would break down even with him here. Shaking her head, so pointed to the Destroyer.

“He stays,” she said willing her voice to stay somewhat strong. “Over the years, he’s become my family and whatever you have to say can and will be said with him here.”

Sif nodded, knowing it wasn’t here place to question the princess. She let out a sigh, wishing that Skadi had complied and let them bring her home so that way Odin would’ve been the one to have to explain it all to her. Sif didn’t even know where to begin, the last few years being nothing but chaotic. Sif was a warrior, she should be able to deal harsh news to someone. But she couldn’t, she couldn’t bear to be the one who crash Skadi’s world apart.

Fandral could see this, and closed his eyes solemnly before opening his mouth, “You are now the heir to the throne.”

“What?” Skadi turned to him, confused. “But Thor, Loki?”

“Thor gave up his claim to the throne. It’s a bit of a long story that your father should really be the one to explain, but last we saw him he was going to Earth.” Fandral said, his eyes showing how she really shouldn’t press the matter further.

She nodded, unsure if she should take his word for it or not. She couldn’t imagine what could have possibly have had happened to make her brother renounce his claim. Growing up, the throne was all Thor ever talked about wanting. It was the only thing he ever trained for, working as hard as he could to become on par with their father. It was also what Thor and Loki always fought over too. They both wanted to be King, but Loki was younger and even so Thor was clearly more favored by their father to take his place on the throne.

Thinking of this, Skadi frowned. The only reason why she’d be heir to the throne would be if Loki wasn’t around. He’d be next after Thor and Skadi knew that nothing would make Loki give up being the heir to the throne. It was all he ever wanted but knew he could never have. He’d always watched Thor in the shadows, learning what he had to just in case Thor couldn’t take his father’s place. Or, in the possible case that Odin deemed Thor unworthy for the throne and decided Loki was fit. It wasn’t an impossible thought, Skadi would always tell Loki; their brother had always been drunk on his ego.

“And what of Loki? He’d have more claim over me. He would be next after Thor.” Skadi frowned, not ready for the answer to her question.

“Loki, he’s dead. I am so sorry.” Fandral frowned, knowing that she wasn’t there to see everything he did. She didn’t know the person he’d become. She still saw him as her hero, the boy who’d sneak her away from her lessons, who’d lighten up her day, the person who was her closet friend and not the monster he’d become.

“Wha-aat?” Skadi shook, choking back a sob that suddenly hit her. She didn’t bother to try and stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. She felt her body go numb as she took a step back from the cells, closing her eyes tightly. Stammering over almost every word, her eyes glowed as she reopened them and glared at Fandral. “You’re lying. Loki isn’t de-aad,”

“I am so sorry princess,” He repeated, wanting to reach out to her and comfort her. Fandral knew she’d want to know what had happened and decided to tell her what she needed to know and leave out the rest. “He died a hero. He saved Asgard; we’d been attacked by the Dark Elf’s, they came looking for the Aether. They managed to get past Heimdall and during the attack they, - they killed the Queen. Again I am so sorry. Loki and Thor set out to avenge her and they did, Loki didn’t make it in the process though.”

Skadi stared down at the floor, never crying before while her powers were charged. The tears falling from her eyes turned to mini icicles, shattering as they hit the ground. She could barely see straight, feeling the room around her begin to spin. Taking deep breaths as the world around her seemed to fall apart, she could sense Drax approaching her, placing his hand gently on her shoulder as if he was trying to keep her steady.

Skadi wanted to shrug him off but didn’t feel like she had the energy too. She just cried, thinking about Fandral’s words. It couldn’t be true, her brother and mother couldn’t be gone. And even so, if they were who was Thor do just abandoned his people and now he was where? Earth? Why would he be on Earth? Letting out an angered cry, Skadi couldn’t help but think she wasn’t any better. Who was she to judge him when he was there during this and she’d been off traveling the galaxy? She was no better than him.

Finding it in herself, she pushed Drax’s hand off of her shoulder gently. He looked at her cautiously unsure what she was going to do, but knew from the look on her face that she was going to do something. The Destroyer moved back to her, seeing the rage taking over her being. It was all too familiar to him. It was the same look that he had the day Ronin killed his wife and child.

“Skadi,” He spoke, hoping to snap her out of it.

Skadi didn’t acknowledge him, instead clenching her fist and slowly moving away from him. Heading to the door, without a second glance back into the room, Skadi’s lips were in a thin line. She felt a few more tears roll down her cheeks as she pried the door open and walked out of the room. The long hallway was spinning as all she could think of was how she desperately need fresh air. Walking a few feet further, ignoring the looks of the surrounding Nova Officers, she found herself unable to move any further as her body felt numb and she felt nauseous.

Drax had left the cell block, seeing her leaning against the wall as if for support. She had her eyes closed, trying to steady her vision and breathing. Drax shot the officer’s dangerous looks, silently threatening them to get lost. When the hallway was clear, Drax moved closer to the princess, placing his hand once again on her shoulder. This time she didn’t push him away, instead she nearly collapsed in his arms, finally letting out the sob she’d been trying to hold in. The Destroyer let out a pained sigh, feeling his chest grow wet from her tears. Without a complaint, he just let her cry, knowing the pain she felt more than anyone.


	6. I've Got To Follow

* * *

It had been done by a lot of convincing on Gamora’s part, as Peter’s begs weren’t enough to get Nova Prime to release the four Asgardian’s from their cells. The fight had apparently caused a lot more property damage than they all realized. Nova said that they should make the Guardian’s pay for the damages but due to their long standing working relationship, they’d look it over but Nova Prime wasn’t happy about it. Especially after finding out they’d been lied to all these years after Gamora revealed that Skadi was actually the princess of Asgard; that would’ve been information worth knowing, Nova Prime insisted angrily. Regardless, the Asgardian’s were freed, and Skadi was all packed for her trip.

The four Asgardian’s waited a few feet away from the Guardians and the few officers Prime ordered to oversee the departure. They watched as their princess nervously said her goodbyes to her team, trying not to rush her but knew Odin would already have their heads for making him wait longer then they originally planned.

Standing in front of Drax, Skadi gave him a tight hug, thanking him for everything he’d done over the last few days. He wished her luck, knowing he’d see her soon anyways but still knew how nervous the girl was about this trip.

“This reminds me of the time my Kamaria was heading off to the Warrior’s Path, a tradition of my people, where every child must leave their home and make a perilous journey to the training grounds.” He told her as they separated. “You will be fine.”

Smiling, remembering Drax talking about his own time at his people’s training grounds, she moved onto Mantis and Groot next, giving them both quick hugs. Groot had the wreath he made in his hands, and handed it over to her. He told her to bring it with her because he _worked hard on it and didn’t want Drax to ruin it._ Skadi snorted, not knowing why Groot thought Drax would always be the one to mess up his stuff, but nodded, taking the small wreath and placing it in her side bag carefully.

Rocket stood next to Groot, his arms crossed against his chest and his face looking like he was so far from being amused by this. Skadi simply gave him a smile, knowing he wasn’t a hugger or really into any type of display of affection. Rocket rolled his eyes, as she awkwardly shifted.

“Why are we all acting like she’s going away for forever?” He sneered, shrugging his shoulders. “You’re coming back in like a week, this is stupid. Have fun at fairy land, I’ll be waiting in the ship, getting’ ready for yet another mission.” 

Gamora shook her head in annoyance at him, as he trailed away. Her smile was apologetic to Skadi even though she knew she didn’t have to explain the raccoon’s actions to her. The daughter of Thanos ignored Rocket, turning to fully look at her, noting how much she’s grown since she first met her. Not much of a hugger either, she simply placed a caring hand on her shoulder and squeezed it tight.

Gamora knew she was apprehensive about this trip, and Gamora was for her as well but she knew that this was something she had to do. She was proud that Skadi had become brave enough to venture out on her own like this, knowing that if this had to be a decision she had to make four years ago than she would’ve chosen not to go. The whole Ego thing made her question herself and doubt herself; Gamora was happy that the girl who’d become like a sister to her was finally moving past that.

“Be careful,” Gamora still warned, letting her fretfulness appear one last time. “But like Drax said, you’ll be fine.”

Skadi smiled at her, knowing that Gamora was right. All that was gonna happen was she was going to get lectured by her father, cry about her mother and Loki, sight see the kingdom and then come home. “I know, I know,”

Gamora let her go, knowing Peter was waiting to smother her one last time before they’d be separated. The pair already said their goodbyes last night and this morning but Peter felt as it still wasn’t enough. He wanted to go with her but knew mortals weren’t allowed on Asgard, Fandral made sure to remind him of that on the walk over here again. He also knew that he was needed here more.

He’d never realized how they’d always been attached to the hip for years and years until now. He already told her that she wasn’t allowed to fall in love with any princes or lords while on Asgard, and that she had to come home in exactly a week, to which she laughed but promised she would.

Peter pulled her into one last hug, knowing that he was overreacting but didn’t care. They kissed, trying to make it last as long as they could before pulling away. Peter caressed her cheek with a sigh,

“I love you,” She said, trying to give him a reassuring smile, trying to brighten him up.

“I love you more,” He replied, letting his hand fall. His hand fell down to his side with a sad look. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his Zune. Handing it over to her, she took it with a confused stare. 

“I can’t take this, what if something happens to it? Yondu gave this to you.” She tried handing it back to him, not wanting to chance being the one to ruin the last thing they have of their old mentor. She sighed in frustration when he took it from her but shoved it in her side bag. “What about you? You can’t go a week without it!” 

“Rocket has clones of a bunch of songs on the ship, I’ll be fine. I want you to take it,” Peter insisted, putting his hands in his jacket pockets so she couldn’t try and put it back in his hands.

“Okay,” She sighed, zipping up her bag before going on her tiptoes to give him one more kiss. “I should go now.” Turning to look at the rest of her teammates, Skadi started to back up as she spoke half seriously, and half jokily, “please be safe on the mission. I really don’t want to come back here to find out you guys all died on me.”

Drax looked offended, not understanding she was just messing around while Mantis just waved like a little child saying goodbye to a parent. Groot’s attention was already on his tablet, trying to hide that he was actually going to miss her while she was gone. Gamora and Peter laughed, wishing her the same. Peter watched as she finally stood next to the other Asgardians, not quite sure how this Bifrost thing she told them about worked. 

They’d picked an open air field for their pick up spot, not wanting to test Nova Prime further and damaging anything else once the Bifrost was called. Skadi hadn’t used the Bifrost since she was a little girl and remembered the sick feeling it gave her and stood next to Fandral with a lopsided smirk. He looked down at her and chuckled, knowing she’d probably be sick afterwards. 

Sif called out for the Bifrost to be opened once everyone was settled. Skadi could hear the bang of the doorway open, looking up to see the bright light come reaching down towards them from the skies. She knew that her teammates were properly concerned, not quite sure that this was exactly safe. But the thought of them slipped away as she felt the rays consume her and lift her up in to the air, before being zapped away up to Asgard.


End file.
